Rain Hitting the Window Pane
by deannadinosaur
Summary: ONE SHOT.  Lily Evans, newly engaged, sits at home while her fiance is out on a work call when an old friend gives her a surprise visit.  First story, just for fun!


It was quiet. There was no sound except for the raindrops hitting the windows. She sat curled on the couch with a book in hand. James was out on a work call. She was alone. Suddenly she heard a sound at the door. It was so faint, but in these times, you could never be too careful. She reached for her wand, and slowly stood staring at the darkness in the next room. Definitely footsteps, although soft as a cats paws. Someone was in the house.

"Who's there?" She said bravely. The figure was coming closer. She sent a curse, but it was easily blocked. The glow of the spells show cast light to his face, but he stepped through the doorframe into the light. A gasp.

"Severus? What are you doing here?"

"You haven't responded to my owls. I wanted to see you," Severus said.

"I have no reason to write to a deatheater. Does Voldemort know you are here on this… social call?"

"No."

"Severus, it's been too long, and too many things have happened. You've made your choices, and I have made mine." He stepped toward her, and she raised her wand.

"What do you want?" she asked barely more than a whisper. He stepped forward again. "You shouldn't be here. James will be back soon. "

"I don't want to talk about James," he said cutting her off.

"Well, then what do you want?" she said curtly.

"I just… miss you."

"Goddamn it, Sev. It's too late to change things. I must ask you to leave." But he stepped forward again. "Don't come any closer," she warned. He ignored her and moved toward her. She sent a curse, and in one swift movement he blocked it and pinned her wand arm against the wall. Her eyes were wide with fear as he pressed his body against hers.

"Stop that," he said quietly. She shakily let out the breath that she'd been holding.

"You stop," she said, looking up into his dark piercing eyes for the first time. His face came so close to hers that she felt his every breath.

"I don't think you really want me to," and with that he closed the gap between their mouths, crushing hers with a deep kiss. His body pressed hers further into the wall, and she returned his kiss willingly, wrapping her free hand behind his head bringing him closer. Their mouths broke free for air with heavy pants.

"I can't…" Lily said, voice trembling.

"Shh…" He silenced her with another kiss, releasing her arm to lift her off the ground. As he turned she wrapped her legs around his torso, holding him fiercely. He fell to his knees and lay her on the carpet. His lips moved down her neck and trailed her collarbone while his hands found their way up her skirt. He slid past her thighs and slipped into her panties. She gasped when he plunged his fingers inside her core, and he covered her mouth with his again as he pleasured her. She felt for the buttons on his robes, fumbling, and undoing them roughly, finally removing his shirt. He stopped slowly. He straddled her as she lay there on the floor, and he brought her forward to sit up. He stared into her face as he pulled the shirt over her head. Such beauty, a delicate bone structure, and of course those brilliant green eyes that made him ache inside. There was no smile on her face, but there was something in her eyes. Want or maybe compassion? He leaned forward to unclasp her bra and whispered in her ear.

"You are so beautiful."

At that she clasped her hands behind his head and brought his lips to hers wantingly. He growled in his throat and undid his trousers, letting his hard member free of their confines. He pushed up her skirt, and removed her panties, immediately smelling her wet desire. He positioned himself, and entered her. She released his mouth with a gasp, and he moved a hand to her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. She raised her leg opening herself widely to him, and he pinned her leg open with his free arm as he thrusted himself deeply inside her.

"Oh God, Severus!" she panted. His face was almost touching hers as he breathed,

"Lily…"

She grabbed his rear, guiding him faster as she thrust up against him. Their breathing became quicker and heavier. Severus was pumping her deeply, the feeling of her hands digging into him made unable to control himself much longer.

"So close…" she whimpered with every thrust. "Ohh, Sev!" she yelped as she climaxed, and with one last thrust he let himself spill into her. "Goddamnit, Severus…" she breathed. When he came down, he found his fingers tangled in her red hair, and her leg still pinned to the ground. He looked down at her. She lay staring up at him with a slight sorrow in her eyes. He bent to kiss her forehead gently.

"Severus, this shouldn't… I can't… I'm engaged now."

"I know," he said, staring at her face, "but you should know… I will always love you."

There was a crack of someone apparating on the porch. Lily gasped and sat up.

"Shit! James!" But by the time she looked back around, Severus was already off of her and had gone. She grabbed her discarded clothes and sprinted up the stairs into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She turned on the shower.

"Lily, darling!" called James as he ascended the stairs.

She yelled back, "Oh! I just hopped in the shower! How was work?"

"Same old… you dropped your wand behind the couch you know."

"Oh, haha, it must have fallen when I fell asleep."

Her heart pounded as she stepped out of her clothes and into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down her face. When she closed her eyes she could only see those endless black eyes staring back at her.


End file.
